This present invention relates generally to storage devices and, more particularly, to a storage device for retaining one or more sheet items for access by a user.
Storage devices for sheet materials such as paper or plastic film exist in a variety of shapes and constructions. One representative storage device is the ring binder, containing a front cover, back cover and spine, which encloses a two or three ring binding element which can be opened to introduce punched paper or similar sheet-like material and then reclosed. These binders are relatively expensive to manufacture because of both the cost of the binder mechanism and the labor to secure this mechanism onto the spine of the binder cover. In addition, the metal binder rings, particularly in larger dimensions, tend to become misaligned with use. As a result, over time the stored sheets do not turn freely over the rings, and can occasionally become ripped from the misaligned metal.
Another known binder device for punched sheets uses spaced flexible metal straps which are secured to a binder cover. These metal straps are in turn fed through holes punched in paper or similar sheet-like material and then secured in place by feeding the straps through holes in a separate upper plate and attaching the straps to the plate. This binder device does not permit the punched sheets to freely rotate in the metal straps. Rather, the sheets are maintained in a single orientation. With repeated opening and closing of the binder mechanism the metal straps become bent and do not attach as efficiently to the plate.
Yet another binding device incorporates a releasable tensioned plate secured to a binder cover which permits insertion of the sheets to be stored followed by tightening of the tensioning device. This binding device does not require prior hole punching of the sheets. Nonetheless, the device is susceptible to loosening, resulting in loss of sheets from the binding device. If the quantity of sheets becomes too large, it is possible for sheets near the center to fall out of the device even with the stack under tension. Also, the sheets are only maintainable in a single orientation; they cannot rotate relative to the tensioned plate.
Each of the above binder device designs permits the storage of a variable number of pages. Nonetheless, these designs incorporate binding mechanisms which require relatively complex manufacturing steps and the expenditure of labor in installing these mechanisms into a binder, as well as having deficiencies in effectively storing sheet materials.
There remains a need for a binder device which will effectively store a variable number of pages and will retain all stored pages, yet at the same time provide easy access to individual pages. It is also preferred that this type of binding device be produced inexpensively and be able to be used and reused with little risk of damage to the device or the stored sheets.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing and other shortcomings and drawbacks of storage devices heretofore known. While the invention will be described in connection with certain embodiments, it will be understood that the invention is not limited to these embodiments. On the contrary, the invention includes all alternatives, modifications and equivalents as may be included within the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The present invention is directed to a storage device for retaining at least one sheet item for access by a user. In one embodiment of the present invention, the storage device includes a storage device cover having at least front and rear panels. One or more first binding members, preferably in the form of spaced rigid or semi-rigid posts, are connected to the storage device cover and are operable to extend at least partially through the sheet item to register the sheet item relative to the storage device cover.
One or more second binding members, preferably in the form of elongated tongue members, are hingedly connected to the storage device cover and are preferably operable to move independently of the front and rear panels and into engagement with the first binding members. The first and second binding members form elongated binder straps upon which the sheet items are free to travel. The storage device of the present invention provides temporary or permanent storage of the retained sheet items, and is configured in a manner to permit the retained sheet items to move from a first position lying generally parallel with the rear panel of the device to a second position distant therefrom. In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, the storage device includes a single panel that carries the first and second binding members.
Depending on the composition of the manufacturing material, the storage device of the invention may be constructed as a unitary molded piece. Alternately, the various components may be separately secured to the cover of the storage device, as by use of adhesives, by welding, by fastening means, or by other known bonding or attaching techniques.
The above and other objects and advantages of the present invention shall be made apparent from the accompanying drawings and the description thereof.